As liquid crystal display apparatuses are continuously applied, users have more and more requirements for functions of the liquid crystal display apparatuses.
With reference to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a light-emitting structure of a liquid crystal structure in accordance with the prior art.
In the light-emitting structure shown in FIG. 1, a light bar 11 and a frame 12 are included, wherein the frame 12 has a fixing bar 121 protruded from a surface thereof, and a longer side of the light bar 11 is fixed onto the fixing bar 121. Heat generated by light-emitting diodes 111 on the light bar 11 is dissipated along a direction perpendicular to a light-emitting surface 112 thereof into the air, or into a main body of the light bar 11 and then conducted to the fixing bar 121 via the longer side of the light bar 11 so as to achieve heat dissipation, that is to say, the light bar 11 dissipates heat along a direction D1.
It has been found in practical measurement that a temperature variation along a length direction of the light bar 11 and a temperature variation along the direction D1 do not have differences in order of magnitude. Therefore the light bar 11 requires heat-dissipation in two-dimensional space along the direction D1 and the length direction of the light bar 11.
However the light-emitting structures in the conventional technology does not have a heat-dissipation channel along the length direction of the light bar 11, and only dissipates heat via the longer side of the light bar 11 that attached to the fixing bar 121 of the frame 12, and thereby extremely affects the heat-dissipation effect for the light-emitting structures.
Hence, how to overcome the problem of low heat-dissipation effect of the light-emitting structures in conventional technology caused by a light bar that is unable to perform effective heat-dissipation along a length direction of the light bar, is one of the technical problems to be solved in the field of liquid crystal display technology.